Online Friends are Friends Too!
by Acelia0004
Summary: My SWAG Turtles story reborn. All SWAG turtles belong to Hashiree and other turtles, like Desmond and Caesar, to their owners. Everyone else who doesn't sound familiar belong to me and my friends. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy! You can also check this story out on Deviantart, Ao3 and Wattpad, for your reading aesthetic. Love ya
1. Prologue

Online Friends- Prologue

A SWAG turtles story

The internet.

A vast, almost living connection of streams of information and encryptions that made up the world that we now live in. All types and any types of information can be found here.

Here, in this never-ending Leviathan, lay many ways of entertainment.

Facebook,  
Twitter,  
Snapchat,

...the list went on

But, in between all the hype media, lie "TweetMe", a very new and seemingly unpopular place to chat, hookup, or whatever else you wanted to do.

This is where the foundation that our story is built upon. Where everything seemed to make sense and brought mindless entertainment to the few users that occupied the server.

There, in the miniscule and adorable little powder blue inbox, awaited a conversation that would change the lives of two people, their families, and probably the whole world.

HA!

But I'm getting ahead of myself. 

Here is where my, Acelia Knightingale's, story began.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Meet Up!

**Chapter One: Let's Meet Up?!**

A SWAG turtles story

New York was a pretty nice place to look at during this time of the month...

Summer air tickled the skins of the population who were out and about on the streets, at the park, or doing their usual morning routines. Smells of delis, coffee shops, and various other scents wafted in the breeze, almost instantly ruffling the loose, curly locks of a girl walking down the sidewalk near Central Park.

Obsidian colored glasses perched snugly on a small and scrunched up nose, and her right hand was rapidly texting away at her smartphone. The girl's outfit consisted of an oversized navy green and white t-shirt that read "BRUH" in the middle. Yoga pants that matched her specs perfectly, fit snugly against the curves of her shapely body. Silver hoops glittered in the sunlight as they hung from her mildly pierced ears. Her shoes, the only thing that didn't seem to go with the "I didn't want to get out of the hotel bed" theme, were a sleek pair of white Air Jordan 4's. Her warm, chocolate skin nearly glistened, due to the amount of sweat that was building up on her skin from the anger of the sun.

As she still texted away, the girl began to feel her London Fog latte from the nearby Starbucks burn her left hand as she texted with an almost sickly vigor.

_Okay, this whole mood of heat ain't cute_, she thought to herself. Hurrying to get out of the sun's rays, she made a beeline to the entrance of the park and sought for some shade and a place to set aside her extremely hot, but much appreciated, tea.

_**Best Friiiiiiend**_

_**Bestie: aCelia, are you sure about this?**_

_**Me: Yes, I am sure! QUIT WORRYING :/**_

_**Bestie: ...this is stupid, and you know it**_

_**Me: Girl, you can litt fite me right now!**_

_**Bestie:*sigh* I'm just worried about this. Leaving home to go and see thisguy... this ain't safe! Daddy is gonna freak if he finds out. All becuz you say this guy is a "freind"...**_

_**Me: ... that is incorrect. It's *friend**_

_**Bestie: *Friend**_

_**Bestie: I KNOW THAT, I JUST CAUGHT IT!  
IT WAS A TYPO**_

_**Me: X'D**_

_**Me: Uh huh, I know it was XP**_

_**Bestie: :/**_

_**Bestie: Cee...**_

_**Me: UGH! Girl, I'm 22! I can handle this! I mean, you already know I've had the kickboxing courses with Seth and you BEST believe if there's any trouble, I'm high-tailing it back to da HOUSE.**_

_**Bestie: ...**_

_**Me: Come on, have faith in ya girl! You know I got this! Besides, you know if someone tried it, I'd cap they ass before they got me **___

_**Bestie: Celia, the only thing I've seen you cap was the chocolate milk that you have in the fridge**_

_**Me: ... Kiss the entirety off my ass right N O W**_

_**Bestie: O! HA! GOT YA BITCH!**_

_**Me: :V**_

_**Bestie: LOL ya damn duck. Choose ya words wisely next time X'D**_

_**Me: ...YOU BETTA BE GLAD YOU IN TEXAS. I'D MOLLYWOP YOU SO BAD**_

_**Me: JBIFJDWBFJWGSF-!**_

Acelia profusely typed while locating a nice-looking, birch colored park bench and a matching colored picnic table under a shady tree. Setting her tea aside, she giggled to herself while trying to concoct a witty response to one-up her friend.

She knew this wasn't her best idea that she'd ever come up with, but the curiosity and the thrill of an adventure outweighed the chilling idea of meeting someone that could possibly steal her away and harness her organs and sell them on the black market. As she was in the middle of writing a, in her opinion, a very suitable comeback, she received a call.

_?_

"Hello?" asked Acelia as she answered the phone.

"You shouldn't go through with this Acelia. I'm being serious!". _Oh crap, now she's resorted to calling her._

"K, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. Do you not believe in your bestie?"

"I believe more in shit that makes sense," K snapped, "And motherfuckers kidnapping people and preying on others are what make sense nowadays. Now remind me again, how long have you guys been talking?" Acelia held her tongue for what seemed like an eternity until Kay interrupted her stunned silence and asked, "Well?".

"Geez...! We've been talking for a year or so now, damn! I don't see the big issue here".

_**Yeah, she did.**_

"Besides, if anything goes wrong, once again there are other things I can depend on. I can go to the police station, I can back myself up with these sweet ass fighting moves that I so flawlessly inherited- "

**"Bullshit"**

"-let me finish! Damn!", Acelia mumbled. "...rude af my dude".

"Listen," K began, "It doesn't matter how many times you say that you'll be fine, I'm gonna worry."

After saying her piece, K went silent. Acelia could practically hear her wheels turning from thinking. After a few moments, however, K spoke up. Sighing, she began. "...are you somewhere public at least?"

_Yes! Finally, she had given in!_

Acelia smirked, relieved that this was finally over. "Yeah, I'm here in the park now", Acelia replied breezily, swaying her feet from side to side while eyeing her tea longingly. Usually, she would have snuck in a few gulps while her confidant spoke, but K had a strict "no slurping in the ear" rule. While she let K process her answer, Acelia let her mind wander.

_Man, how long is this gonna take? Did I do anything that made her think this way? Jesus..._

"Uhmm...", K began slowly, instantly popping Acelia out of her daydream. Acelia held her breath, thinking that she may have jinxed herself, but when she heard K mumble an 'okay', she felt all the tension in her body disappear. She sighed dramatically.

"FINALLY, GIRL! I was wondering when I was gonna have to drag your head outta your as-"

"But!"

_"...!"_

_What?! There was a catch now?!_

"Wait, hold up now", Acelia began, getting frustrated at the way that they were playing cat and mouse with each other. "How is it that when I want to do something, everything I do is questioned, but when YOU do something, then it's alright. I mean, you're only a year older than I am. This is starting to- "

"Hush and listen!" K screeched over the line. Acelia stopped, her rant not close to being complete. She moved the phone away from her ear to eye it incredulously.

"...what did you just- "

"Keep me on the phone while you're talking with your, UGH, "friend". That way, if homeboy, or homegirl- "

"He's not a gir- "

"ANYWAYS", K continued, ignoring Acelia's outburst, "or homegirl decides to try anything, then I can say that I heard everything and then we can proceed from there."

Acelia, musing over the proposition, began slowly. "How are you gonna be able to do anything? You're still in Tex..." she trailed off. Something came to her. "...oh no. I know you did not!"

"Hmm?" a sickeningly sweet question came from the other end of the line. "What is it CeeCee booboo?"

"I know you ARE NOT here in New York right now", Acelia continued, the whole thing beginning to make sense now. She KNEW this was all too easy. From start to finish, she knew that the only way for her to go somewhere was for someone to accompany her and goddammit if someone didn't follow her! "Get your ass BACK to Tejas!"

"Nope, I've already touched down and I'm currently going to the hotel", K replied smoothly. As she tried to calm her breathing, Acelia heard a car door slam and heard K reply with a sweet, "Thank You" before hearing the vehicle speed off into New York traffic. Leg now bouncing up and down, Acelia counted to 10 before speaking.

"Why... are you here Kaena? You had no reason to come."

"No, but I've always wanted to come to New York. Besides, when you SPRUNG it on me about you going, I got a little mad. Weren't **we **supposed to be going together?"

Acelia winced and stayed silent, knowing that she couldn't weasel her way out of this one.

_She had got her._

"Mhmm, exactly. Now", Kaena cooed, "I'm going up to the room to enjoy a nice bubble bath. I'll be waiting for your call when your little visit flops. BYYYYEEEE"

"Wait' we're not through here! " Acelia yelled. Before she could continue, however, Kaena had already hung the phone during her sentence. "... sonofabitch!", she yelled as she suddenly sprung from her seat to kick the tree and kick up a little bit of dirt, "Stupid, stanky, mothafu- "

_"Ahem" ..._ someone had cleared their throat.

Acelia, still feeling her fit of rage, turned to meet whoever interrupted her freak out time.

"What the hell do you wan..."

Her fury died from her lips when she saw their face. She felt all the anger rush from her body and be replaced by a warm and uncomfortable nagging in her stomach. Butterflies danced around, and her bladder instantly became full and needed to be relieved. Feeling her neck flush with embarrassed heat, she stared at the specimen in front of her, scratching away at the surface of her heated skin.

It was a terrapin.

_**And he was laughing at her**_

Cool, leaf green skin gleamed under the tiny rays of sunlight peeking through the limbs and leaves of the shade tree. Faded blue jeans with tears at the knee hugged muscular looking legs and a well-toned ass. Orange Balenciaga kicks completed his look. An equally green tail peeked through a small incision that was made in the denim. A white shirt with orange trimmings on sleeves and a cat made of ice-cream in the middle of it was worn on strong arms and a toned stomach. Traveling up from there, Acelia could see a strong neck and a0 slightly boyish face.

His animated, baby blue eyes shown a bright and almost infectious mirth to them as he stared at her. Not wanting to focus on whether or not those eyes were laughing at her, she traveled up further, noticing a matching colored hat that was the same color as his shoes. "Mikey", which was possibly his name, shown in bright white letters, making his outfit to be based off of ice-cream.

"Sorry", his voice rumbled, sending instantaneous shivers up her spine and bringing her attention back to his face, "I didn't mean to bother you with... whatever it was you were doing. I just happened to be looking for someone, and you were the only one in walking distance of me", he laughed. Acelia said nothing as she stared, coming up blank with what to say to him.

Mikey, thinking nothing of her silence, continued. "Uhmm...heh, I know this sounds crazy and all, but I was supposed to be meeting up with a buddy of mine. I just recently meet them online and I know it's, like, wild and everything but..." he trailed off, scratching his neck with anxiousness and laughing off his embarrassment, "I guess I should get to the point, huh? I'm looking for **xXxTheDoctor14xXx**...? Does that name ring a bell...?"

"!... How do you know my username...?" Acelia asked, his words finally sinking in. Mikey's face lit up in surprise and they both stared at each other like fools. After a minute or so, his face adorned one of the brightest and pearliest smiles that she's ever witnessed.

"Dude! I kinda had a gut feeling it was you, or, I mean, I was kinda hoping it was you. You're pretty cute... Actually no, you're, like, really hot".

"/". Acelia flushed, quickly bringing her hand to cover her embarrassed face. Mikey, getting a good laugh out, began moving towards her seat that she had been occupying. He patted the seat, warmly looking at her while beckoning her to sit down next to him.

"Come on, let's chat! Didn't you wanna meet up and talk? I'm **MCHamMan18. **I didn't know you looked like this in person! If you would've let me known you were here this early, I would have really made sure to get here on time."

"..."

Acelia could have jumped in the pond.


	3. Chapter 2: A wild Kaena Approaches

The talk had been pretty nice, to say the least.

It was a warm day, everything seemed to fall into place. Said terrapin, or Mikey, was a barrel of laughs and a good time to Acelia. Their mutual love of memes and anything with orange flavoring was like a match made in heaven. Time always dwindled when you were having fun. Walking around the park awhile, getting snow cones at the nearby vendor and feeding the ducks had really did a number on their day.

Luckily, Mikey wanted to extend their day of hanging out. For once in her life, this encounter seemed to not blow up in her face. And with the sweet feeling of euphoria working inside her mind over her logic had her agree that yes, they should extend their chilling session even further.

They had unanimously decided that they would spend the day at his place, since hers was trashed. Laughing on the way to his vehicle, she had gotten in and didn't return to her thoughts until they drove outside of the city limits. Almost a little closer to Brooklyn.

"...hey, so where do you live at again? I thought you lived pretty close by?" Acelia asked hesitantly. Her skin prickled with anticipation. She had never really gotten to ask about where he stayed and about his place. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all... Lifting herself upright in her seat, after laying it down and taking a brief nap, she looked around and saw that they were nowhere she recognized.

Huh, she would have to get out more often.

"Relax dude, we're just going to my place. You...really don't get out much do you?" he chuckled, only poking a little fun at her. Acelia felt her chocolate skin warm up a tad, embarrassed at how obvious she had been about being a hermit. "We're still in New York. I live a little bit closer to Brooklyn than anything. You cool with that?"

"Y-yeah, I was just wondering. I...I normally don't do things like this."

"What, live?" his eyes were bright as he made a quick turn at one enormous looking home, "Dude, that's the joy of life. Meeting new people and see where it takes you. Are you nervous? I hope you know that you don't have to be"... he trailed off as her looked to her, his intense blue eyes giving nothing ominous away.

Acelia believed him. If he wanted to do anything to her, he had a chance back at Central Park.

"So, we're here!"

Acelia noted at how the car came to a halt. Glancing out of the passenger window, she noted that they were close to the water and they had parked in a massive garage area. The house, no actually...a mansion? Acelia let out an ugly and nervous chuckle as she did a double take. Not believing him, she turned to Mikey, who sported a smile. From what she could tell though, it was filled with apprehension.

"Mike?"

"Heh... yeah, I know it's a bit much. But, uhm, home sweet home."

She thought she felt her wallet squirm in unease being in the presence of such a luxurious and well to do home. Not that she was complaining, but to say that she was a little uncomfortable would be an understatement. If this was what he called home, who was she to tell him that this was a little much for her and that she needed to lay down? Probably scream in the grass for a couple of seconds.

But God, did he really stay here by himself?

As though reading her mind, or probably the expressions on her face, he was in a flurry of stuttering before he finally got out what he was getting ready to say. "I-I actually stay with my family. I mean, they won't bother us, if that's what you're worried about. My dad's out of town too, in case you were wondering."

"O-oh, no, no, I'm good. Really I am". She wasn't. "So...by family you mean?"

"Ah yeah, I live here with my dad and my three brothers. Seriously, I promise they (_shouldn't_) bother us. We can hang out, watch a few movies, and have some pizza if you want. I'm not a bad chef when it comes to a good cheesy pie", he boasted, trying to ease the tension that was present in the car with them. Unease still surrounded her as she looked between him and his home. Looking at him one last time, she saw how his eyes pleaded for her to stay. To top it off, he asked her, very pathetically, "...please? I really like this. I haven't had anything this...genuine in a while. Just hang with me for a while."

Ugh... she hated how her heart bled and wanted to remove the sadness from his eyes.

"Sure", she finally agreed. "Maybe for a little bit".

If only she had listened to her gut and called Kaena to pick her up.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. You ready to try my signature 'Deeply Cheesy Peppariny' pizza? I even added a little bit more cheese, since, ya know, me and you like cheese...a lot"

"Honestly, I like cheese so much, I thought that it should have its own religion at some point", she giggled. "Hand me a slice of that there mess. My body is ready".

He and Acelia sat in the huge den. Being decorated modestly, Acelia had honestly gotten full from the sights alone. A modernly decorated home like this was hard to come by with her... very humble lifestyle. If it wasn't for the movie that was playing, the cheesy goodness that was this pizza and the jovial company that she held, she would have thought that this place was cold and bleak, although very lavish.

_"-betta hide ya baby oil! Ha, I'm just kiddin'"_

_ "Betta hide ya big ass fo'head"_

_ "...I was just playin'"... _

Acelia and Mikey burst out in a chorus of laughter at the same time. This had been one of her favorite movies, and to make company with someone who owned all of the movies, except for Kaena, who made it her civil duty to collect all of them at an early time in their life, was a wonderful experience. Nighttime soon approached and Acelia was unaware that a certain someone was beginning to worry about her friend's whereabouts.

The water was no longer warm and bubbly and she couldn't enjoy the fluffiness of the sheets of her King size bed as she laid there, air drying.

Kaena peered at the ceiling, her stomach coiling with worry of Acelia. Yeah, she teased her that she would be waiting for her text or call when something went wrong, but...what if something happened and she was too proud to message her?

All because of a little poking fun...

Kaena shifted, her warm back now exposed to the cold frigidness of the immense room. The more her mind wandered, the more her stomach began to cramp up. After a perverse thought of someone murdering her best friend in cold blood and doing unnamable things to her body, Kaena felt her body get up, throw on a pair of old and nearly worn yoga pants on and a t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big for her. She threw her still drying blonde hair into a messy bun that precariously sat on her dome and she put on her black framed glasses, since her contacts were out for the evening.

Pulling her phone to her, since it was thrown to the other side of the bed, she went to her phone settings, selecting the option to 'Find Friends'. Grateful that Acelia usually forgets to turn that feature of her phone off, she found her friends location no problem, but was mortified.

_Why was she all the way in Brooklyn?!_

Oh, she would sure strangle the information and the shit out of her when she got to where she was. She'd drag her back by her afro and tie it to the end of the taxi, hoping that her ass chafed as it skid across the busy streets of New York.

Running out of her hotel room, not before donning a fuzzy pair of black slippers and grabbing her wallet, Kaena hailed a taxi, itching to get to Acelia and give her a piece of her mind.

_Bzzt!_

_?_

Acelia glanced to her phone, briefly looking away from the anime that she and Mikey were watching.

_"ZA WARUDO!"_

_"Crap, I'm missing the best part", _Acelia thought to herself as she unlocked her phone. Mikey sat there, also on his phone looking very involved with whatever he was looking at on the screen, his arms around her on the couch. She snuggled, feeling a tiny skip of her heart and warmth. But as she read the text that appeared on her phone, she went cold.

"...? Hey, you col- WHOA, what's with that look? You okay?"

"...heh...hehehe...yeah no, I'm a wreck. Could I go use the bathroom?"

Mikey looked taken aback, his brows pinched with shocked worry. "S-sure. Bathroom's up the stairs, to your right. All the way at the end of the hall. You can't miss it". \

Acelia wordlessly got up, her numb legs carrying her to the bathroom. Once she made it, she didn't realize she had slammed the door next to someone else's room. Her back hitting the door as she closed it, she reopened her phone to take a look at the text. It read:

_ 'OMW. Wtf are you in Brooklyn..."_

Oh fuck. The wrath of a wild Kaena was a terrible thing.


End file.
